unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:John Leagsdurg/The UnAnything Trading Card Shame
Hey guys, i'm SkipperThePenguin100, since my main account was blocked, i had to make an alternate account to keep being active on Wikia, and i didn't use Wikia a lot. Since i'm a fanatic of this wiki and i kept being bored (and i can't think of doing a page), i decided to make a game for you all guys, The UnAnything Trading Card Shame. Yes, we've been waiting for a real game dedicated to UnAnything, and this time, it's a online trading card game. This game was buildt in a only unique trading card game engine, Dulst, i found it while i was searching for a trading card engine, now i'm going to tell you a lot how it is about, excuse my poor english grammar: Before the making... Before i started working on it, during the 14th June 2014, my friend Oscar Street was looking for a online card battler where it is personally made. However, i couldn't find it that Google couldn't find the right thing, however, after minutes of searching, i went to Dulst and finally we found one, so i decided to share it to Oscar Street and he was glad to see one, it was the only one custom online card battler ever made, when checking an example, which is Animal Kingdom, this is where i started when i clicked the Create new game on the main page of Dulst. How much it took to finish the game? It could have took like 5 days, because making a card game in there could be sometimes fast, making cards could take like 2 minutes, i worked hard firstly on the Unit cards, then the Effect and Trap cards. Problem is the effects i made took forever to do because i find the system almost complicated. Also, the Animal Kingdom cards took almost one entire day to replace them all. How do i play this game? This game is simple to play, do you know Yu-Gi-Oh? If you do, then this game's mechanics are actually similar to Yu-Gi-Oh, in order to start playing the game, i'll tell you how to start: #Register to the site. #You're not ready yet to play, you have to get your first deck by just clicking "Get your first deck" on the home page of the game, then you have to place at least 20 cards. (Max. 250 cards). But remember, the limit of copies of each card is 2. #The game match system is different to any online game, in order to create a match, you have to click that shining orange button with saying "Play a match!" then wait for someone to click that button too or you can go to Matches on the home page and click "Play with USERNAME HERE". #???? #PROFIT!! How to play You start with 5 cards on your hand, and you can only place one unit card for each of your turn. Each Effect or Trap card you can place more than 2 effect or trap cards. Each effect or trap card has a "Use Effect" button that lets you use the effect, but about using an effect, you have to read carefully what does the effect say, if you don't understand you'll may never know what to do. In order to attack, you can click one of your unit cards then click your opponent's unit cards, but be careful, results may vary, if your unit card's ATK points are lower than the opponent's unit card's ATK points, your unit card will fail and go to the afterlife, otherwise, if your unit card's ATK points are greater than that, the opponent's card will go to the afterlife, about the DEF, more the DEF is greater, less the player's health will take. You can decide when your turn will end by just clicking "End Turn", then the opponent will take on his turn, and vice versa. If one player's health will run out, the game will be won by another player. End of instructions. But you may ever know that there's a problem when your health will run out, the game will never end until you exit, but i have an idea, if your health runs out, you can just quit the game, isn't that simple? I'm looking forward to fix it soon. How many cards are there? I told you before, there are 100+ cards. One difference is there are cards that contains stuff and guys that didn't get in the UnAnything scene, but it's okay, they're actually cameos. Ok, i understand, should i play now? Yes, you can, if you understand you're ready to check out the game. Just go here: http://dulst.com/game-585975 Yours truly, John Leagsdurg (talk) 16:19, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts